Typically, host commands go through a host/drive interface before reaching a library. For a fuller understanding of the aforementioned use of a data storage drive for providing a host interface for host commands, please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,090, entitled “Automated Data Storage Library with Control Path to Shared Robotic Device Via Media Drive” and issued Aug. 13, 2002, an entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
During the course of the drive receiving host commands from a host on behalf of the library, it may become necessary for a library controller to perform a self reset. For example, a library reset may be necessary to activate new firmware after a successful execution of a library firmware update. In another example, a library reset may be necessary to recover from a hardware and/or software error within the library. A drawback with the library controller performing a self reset is that it may be disruptive to normal operation of the host system. A challenge therefore for the storage industry is to perform a library reset in a manner non-disruptive to a host system.